Hydrocarbons (oil, natural gas, etc.) may be obtained from a subterranean geologic formation (a “reservoir”) by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. Well treatment methods often are used to increase hydrocarbon production by using a chemical composition or fluid, such as a treatment fluid.
Cellulose fibers and their derivatives constitute one of the most abundant renewable polymer resources available on earth and can be used in treatment methods for a variety of reasons, such as viscosifying various fluids used in stimulation, drilling and cementing fluids. Cellulose fibers can be obtained from a cellulosic source, such as wood pulp, by known processes, some of which may break down and wash away the lignin (leaving behind the cellulose fibers, which may have an abundance of hydroxyl groups). Further processing (mechanical or chemical) breaks the cellulose fibers down into nanocellulose (such as NanoCrystalline Cellulose (NCC) particles) and/or nanofibrils, which depending on the processing conditions may also have an abundance of hydroxyl groups.
Nanocelluloses, such as NCC particles, have the capability of forming inter and intra hydrogen bonding amongst the particles in water based treatment fluids. This network formation helps suspend particles within the treatment fluid. For treatment fluids containing nanocelluloses, suspension of the components of the fluid is able to take place above a certain threshold nanocellulose concentration (that is, a threshold nanocellulose concentration), which is dependent on a variety of factors, such as, for example, the dimensions of the particles, and ionic strength of the fluid. Below this threshold concentration, nanocelluloses, such as NCC particles, may lose their suspension capabilities, and thus to aid with suspension (for treatment fluids containing nanocellulose contents below the threshold concentration), an additional component can be added to the treatment fluid.